The invention relates to a light unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light unit that includes Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) and that is both thin and flexible.
Current incandescent lamps typically require too much room, especially when used in a closed room with restricted outer dimensions, such as in a motor vehicle (e.g., a passenger car).
Typically, an incandescent lamp has a depth of 70 mm to 150 mm, and hence separate tail lamp pockets need to be provided in and sealed against the quarter panels of the cars in order to accommodate the incandescent lamp. Such tail lamp pockets take up luggage space from the boot of the cars. Moreover, incandescent lamps require parabolic reflectors for light concentration and hence are limited to simple circular or rectangular shapes, making it difficult to match the external contour of the body of the car. Incandescent lamps are also easy to be damaged, and hence require to be replaced frequently.
Therefore, a much thinner and flexible light unit for lamps is desirable.